Over the Wall
by Lovely Lady Moon
Summary: For as long as the both could remember, the wall had always been there. AU. Fang has no wings, but Max does. FAX! Enjoy, dear readers.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to post my first ever Maximum Ride fanfic! Woot woot! So this is AU, where Fang doesn't have wings, but Max does, and neither are at the school. The rest... well, you're just going to have to read and find out.**

The mansion had been there for as long as Fang could remember. Always there with it's towering gates and brick wall surrounding it like a medieval castle. The walls weren't particularly high, but it was the iron spikes that stuck out of the top that scared him.

He tugged at the hem of his mother's dress, asking if she would hold him up so he could see.

She said no. He wasn't to go near the wall ever again. He wasn't to touch the wall. And most of all he was to never, ever, ever, go to the iron gates that lead to the house.

~3~3~

Fang was six when he first tried to look over the wall. He lined up all his building blocks and stacked them like stares. For one moment, one perfect moment he caught a glimpse of a large green yard with multiple ponds and ducks and little bridges. It looked like the perfect house for a millionaire. He didn't understand why his mother wouldn't let him see this. And then there was a little girl, just his age, in a little white dress chasing after the ducks as they waddled away, her brown waves streaked with blonde. He thought she looked at him, for just a moment, with those intense chocolate eyes. Then he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know a ton of people were all "Omg make chapters longer!" But this is actually more of a short chapter story, but the chapters will get longer, don't worry! Enjoy:**

For as long as Max could remember, there were walls all around her house, where she lived with her parents, Jeb and Valencia Batchelder. he always heard children and people talking outside the walls and she wanted to go out too. But her parents told her people wouldn't understand her, and that she had to go inside and take tests.

She tugged on the hemline of her mother's dress, begging her to hold her up and let her see the world.

But her mother said no, and told her to stay away from any other people she might ever see. She told Max to go inside and take more tests.

~3~3~3~

Max was six when she first saw another person. She was outside, chasing her ducks that roamed the yard. She glanced, for a moment, just a single moment and saw a face. The face of a boy with dark black hair and eyes just as dark, staring at her with the same amount of wonder as she did him. Then he was gone, and she fell. She wondered for a single moment, if he saw her wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much guys for all the reviews! :3 I love each and everyone one of you even though I'm too much a of a slacker to actually reply to all of you. **

**Comment of the day: My Fav. teacher: "Everybody now! Kid in the back is a... SLACKER!"**

~*Four years later*~

It was Halloween and ten-year-old Fang and his friend Sam were going trick-or-treating. They went to every house in the neighborhood and were about to go to his house when they both looked at the Old Mansion. No one in the neighborhood knew who lived there, because they never came out, so the neighborhood kids dubbed it "The Old Mansion" claiming the millionaires who lived there were probably too old to walk. Fang walked up to the iron gates with Sam. They stared for a moment at the old house, but the Sam backed out and ran home scared. But Fang wasn't scared, he remembered the little girl he saw there, and so he called out.

"Hello?"

Fang waited there for a few minutes, his hands chilled by the cold metal of the iron gates. Just as he was going to leave he saw her.

"Hello."

Her voice was soft and cautious, but still she came up the gate and put her hands on the same bars that his grasped. They were almost nose-to-nose, only separated by the air between the two.

"Are you a bird?" Fang asked, looking at her tawny wings, perfectly posed behind her.

Chocolate eyes widened in shock.

"You know, as your Halloween costume." She sighed in relief as she almost thought he had figured it out.

"Yes, I'm a bird, what are you?" She asked now more comfortable with the boy in front of her. He grinned, a flash of white in the darkness around them.

"I'm a bird too."

His wings were dark black, like the hairs on his head, but Max could see how they were attached. By elastic straps. His weren't real, but hers were.

"My name is Max." She ventured bravely, and took her hand off the metal bar and offered it to the bird-boy to shake.

"Fang." He said, shaking her hand. There hands met and they stood there, dark eyes looking into chocolate.

Then Fang's mother called him, and Max's father called her.

But in the middle of the night they both looked at the same moon and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**No one reviewed my last chapter! :( Oh well, you guys better be glad I actually like writing this or else I wouldn't update. What was it? The fact that Sam wasn't dating Max and making Fang jealous? **

**Oh my gosh! I just thought of something! In Nevermore, I don't remember reading anything about Total! Oh my gosh! TOTAL WHERE WERE YOU! Oh wait, didn't you get a treehouse with Akila? Yeah I think you did. On with the world.**

**Comment of the Day: My friend Ryan on the was I say AU: "You do realize it's AU, pronounced Aye-You, not Ah-Ooo, right?" **

~*One year later*~

Fang escaped the yelling from his house by hiding behind the azalea bushes beside the wall. His mother had planted them hoping to keep him away from the wall. They only provided him a place to hide.

Last week his mother had gone out alone and happy, and come back drunk and with a man on her arm. Fang didn't like the man, because he didn't make his mother happy. The man just ordered her around, and after two days they yelled at each other constantly. It was like his mother had forgotten about him, so he used the opportunity to hide by the wall.

He was laying on the ground looking at the small path between the wall and his mother's lengthy line of azalea bushes that had formed a second wall of there own over time. Then he saw it, a small opening at the bottom of the wall, like a dog had dug out of it. Fang bent over and peered into the hole, then immediately backed away.

Those eyes were right there, staring at him, just as chocolaty as ever.

"Hello?" She called, the same voice as last time, just as soft and cautious.

"Max?"

"Oh! Hey Fang!" She was happier now, he could just hear it.

"Hi." He wasn't much for talking.

"Um… you wouldn't happen to see a small black dog over there, would you?"

Fang glanced around, and sure enough he saw a small black Scottish terrier with a red bow tied around its neck.

"Yes, is it yours?" He heard her sigh in relief.

"Yes, he's my dog, Total, he just loves to dig under the wall, could you hand him to me please?"

"Sure." He scooped the small dog up and placed it at the opening of the small tunnel it had dug. Then two small hands, Max's hands, found the dog and pulled him out.

"Thank you so much Fang! I just don't want him to run off."

"Couldn't you just go outside and get him?" Fang asked.

There was silence.

"My parents don't want me to go outside the wall. They say people won't understand me."

"I'll understand you, Max."

"Thanks Fang."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

**Please review, for Total.**


End file.
